Gasser Beauty remake!
by XoxILoveyouxoX
Summary: Just my version on a couple of the episodes! I DONT OWN! I just felt like there shoulda been more Gasser and Beauty moments y'know? GASSERxBEAUTY :
1. Lets get Wiggy with it!

Me: IM BACK!

Gasser: :O FINALLY!

Beauty: What do you mean Gas-Can?

Me: Hes been begging me for MONTHS to do a GasserxBeauty fanfic.

Beauty: *blushes* R-Really Gas-Can?

Gasser: Yeah! But its always SHUGO CHARA! Darn Ikuto for being too sexy!

Beauty: IKUTO? WHERE?

Ikuto: Yo! *smirks*

Beauty: AHHH! *runs over and attacks him* IKUTO! I LOVE Y-*sees Gasser*… Your show!

Amu: *walks over* Hey pinky, get your hands off my boyfriend! *grabs Gassers arm* Or i'll take yours!

Beauty: But-

Ikuto: *looks at Gasser* I love being fought over.

Gasser: I've never had it happen to me before.

Beauty: HES MINE! GET YOUR SCRUBBY MITS OFF HIM!

Amu: THAN LET GO OFF MY SEXY BEAST!

Me: ^^ Guys, we really need to start…

Beauty: YOUR GOING DOWN!

Amu: BRING IT!

Gasser: XoxIloveYouxoX doesn't own Bobobo-bo bo-bobo! ;) please don't try to sue her.

_(This is what I think should have happened on the episodes.)_

Episode 2; Lets get Wiggy with it!

Beauty was cornered. No where to go. The hair hunter stood in front of her, his evil echoing through the forest. Beauty gasped and backed up into the tree while the hair hunter stepped closer.

"What a beautiful head of hair you have. It'll make the perfect wig one day." The hunter smirked and walked closer to her.

She backed up into the tree and fell.

"So im going to, HUNT FOR YOUR HAIR!" he suddenly ran at her, his hands getting ready to shread off her beautiful pink hair.

Beauty screamed and ran off into the forest, trying to confuse him by running in different directions. When she got to where she thought was safe she hid behind a tree. She was panting and breathing heavily. A sudden flash appeared before her and she gasped as the hair hunter stood in front of her.

He got closer to her and Beauty shrank into the tree, when all of a sudden she heard a voice.

"Stink Bomb!"

Suddenly the forest was filled with yellow gas and Beauty covered her face. The stench was horrible!

The hair hunter appeared in front of hair and she gasped as he fell forward falling to the ground.

Beauty coughed, "Whats that awful stench?"

A figure fell from the tree in front of her and Beauty gasped. He looked back at her.

"Hn."

'Whoa, hes kinda hot…' thought Beauty.

She stood up, stuttering as she tried to talk.

"T-Thank you…" she blushed. He walked up to her pulling her to him and moved her hair out of her face with his right hand.

"No problem."

She looked into his eyes for a minute, lost in them as she felt herself slip away from his grasp.

"A-Anyway, im Beauty. Um, again, thanks for saving me from this goon."

"Nice to meet you Beauty. And yeah, its no problem, guys like that shouldn't be ganging up on girls like you."

"Girls like…me?"

"Y'know, week, a drag-"

"HEY!"

"Relax, I was kidding. Anyway im-"

"OH BEAUTY HONEY THERE YOU ARE!" shouted Don patch. He was running towards her in a pink dress with pink heels and red lipstick. He had long eyes lashes like on of those girls off those mascara ads.

"Oh, hey Don Patch. Have you met- um" she turned to the mystery boy, but he wasn't there.

"Oh honey, you have such a wonderful imagination! Honey, come look! Our darling has an imaginary friend!" Shouted Don Patch.

Bobobo came running out like a cheetah. He had on a tux and a black mustache.

"Oh now Beauty, imaginary friends aren't real!"

"HONEY!" shouted Don Patch slapping his arm," Shes a child, let her have her fun!" He whispered.

Beauty sweat dropped.

"Lets just go you two." Muttered Beauty walking off. They followed happily.

"Oh they grow up so fast!" shouted Bobobo.

"I know! *sniff* I remember when I first changed her diaper!" Don Patch took a tissue out of his purse and wiped away the tears. He and Bobobo ran after Beauty,

Me: How was it?

Ikuto&Gasser: *looks at Amu and Beauty*

Amu: YOU WITCH YOU RIPPED MY HAIR OUT!

Beauty: YOU STOLE MY MAN!

Gasser: *walks up to Beauty* Beauty, don't be mad. I don't love her. Only you. *kisses forehead*

Beauty: *faints*

Amu: ^^ Lets go Ikuto! Jon is still at school and we need to go pick him up!

Ikuto: That's right! Bye guys!

They leave

Me: :O When did they…?


	2. Pasta the perfect food!

Me: Okay this ones kindaaa short!

Gasser: What do you mean kinda?

Me: Well, its off the episode where your involved in the whole… Big purple laser beam thing!

Bobobo: You mean PASTA?

Beauty: Yes Bobobo we know you like Pasta.

Gasser: *smirks and puts a piece of pasta in his mouth and walks over to Beauty* Pasta?

Beauty: No thanks I don't do pasta.

Gasser: Hm, really? Not even if I did this? *kisses her*

Bobobo: :O

Me: Oh my….

Beauty: *moans and pulls away* Mm?

Gasser: Like it now?

Beauty: *looks down and nods*

_Episode 6; Pasta… The Perfect Food!_

It all happened so fast. All three of them were just standing there. Bobobo and Don Patch crying from their wigging out and Beauty asking, "Would you guys move on already?"

Don Patch ran to the girl and hugged her, "Just hold me till I fall asleep!" he asked.

"Why should I be the one?" She shouted.

Gasser stood there extremely bored.

Beauty cradled Don Patch while singing a lullaby," Go to sleep, and goodnight-"

Gasser gasped, a purple ball ray lighting thing was headed towards Bobobo and the others.

He ran out there and Beauty saw him.

"What are you doing-" she began but was cut off when he shouted, "Watch out!"

Gasser ran and pushed Don Patch out of the way. Meanwhile the ray was still heading towards Bobobo. Beauty panicked and pushed him out of the way and was enveloped in the purple ray. She cried out in pain and fell to the ground. She opened her eyes a little and saw Gasser standing there.

"You, why are you-" but she fainted.

"Oh Beauty!" shouted Bobobo, "Beauty!" he ran over to the girl and held her.

Gasser looked up to see the guy who shot the purple ray.

"Shes alright, don't worry, shes okay." Said Don Patch nuzzling into Gasser.

Gasser was mad, he stood up throwing Don to his left.

"That guy-WAIT!" he ran off following the hair hunter.

(To beauty's dreams)

_Gasser stood there. His eyes fixed on hers as they stood on what felt like nothing. All around them it was black._

"_Who.. who are you?" she asked._

"_You'll find out soon enough." _

_She ran into his arms, where she felt safe. He said nothing, just embraced her back._

"_Tell me… I need to know." She pressed on._

"_I cant." He stepped back from her and started to fade off while she ran towards him._

"_Wait don't leave!" she shouted._

"_Goodbye Beauty…"_

Beauty woke up. She looked around to see Don and Bobobo doing another one of their Wig Dramas. She walked up to them.

"Hey guys what are you doing?" she asked.

"Oh sleeping Beauty is finally awake." Said Bobobo.

"OH! SHES A GHOST!" shouted Don.

"I AM NOT! I JUST HAVENT PUT ON MAKE UP YET!"


	3. Gasser Up! im ready to Drive!

Me: HAHA ANOTHER ONE!

Gasser: your just gonna do anyone that has me and Beauty in it.

Me: yep! ^^ anyway Beauty, how do you feel after Gasser' s Pasta Kiss?

Beauty: HUH? *turns red* I don't know what your talking about!

Gasser: *smirk* But Beauty, I thought you loved me?

Beauty: Gas-Can I do!

Gasser: *smirk* Than it shouldn't matter than should it?

Beauty: YES IT DOES! CAUSE YOU HAVENT SAID IF YOU LOVED ME! *runs away*

Me: :O

Gasser: …. Just get on with the story.

_Episode 9; Gasser up! Im ready to drive!_

Beauty stood outside the tornado as Bobobo, who was in the tornado, was pecking at Don Patch.

"All that screaming, I hope their all right!" Said Beauty.

"Once you are swept away by my Gale Wind Attack, it is impossible to escape from it!" shouted the Hair Hunter.

"Oh Bobobo!" said Beauty worried.

"Lets concentrate on whats going on out here." Said the hair hunter.

Beauty gasped and took a step backward while her opponent laughed evily.

"Anyone tell you what beautiful hair you have?" he asked.

Beauty let out a groan and he once more laughed evily.

"TO HUNT THAT IS!" he shouted. Than he ran towards her.

"AHHH!" Beauty turned around and ran away.

"Don't worry! Bald is beautiful too!" he said chasing after her.

She paniced and ran faster.

"I have a set of clippers with your name on it!" he shouted while his speed increased.

Beauty kept running but tripped. She sat up and saw the man keep running towards her.

He finally stopped in front of her laughing that evil laugh again. He reached out for her.

"No not my hair!" shouted Beauty.

"ITS MY HAIR NOW!" said the hair hunter.

Suddenly a yellow flash hit the hair hunter and stopped him. He turned his attention to the doorway to see a punk standing in the doorway. He has whitish green (that's what it looks like to me) and a black shirt on. He wore a choker necklace on his neck and blue jeans with brown shoes. The Hair hunter scoffed thinking the boy wasn't much of a threat.

"Grr, WHO ARE YOU?" he asked screaming.

The boy said nothing.

'Its him…' thought Beauty.

"How dare you just barge in here!" The hair hunter said.

Gasser just laughed to himself.

"Hey, your that punk guy!" shouted Beauty pointing at him. (remember, this is MY version! ;)… K? )

Beauty had a flashback. 'Oh, that's right! He rescued me once before! I still need to ask for his name…)

"OH! I remember you from before!" said Beauty standing up.

The hair hunter smirked. "Do you? Well, that's fine. Any friend of Beauty' s is a victim of mine!"

Still Gasser just stood there.

"His friendship shall cost him his hair! Prepare to be totally balled!" he shouted running at him.

"Oh no watch out!" shouted Beauty.

Suddenly the boy turned yellow and turned around.

"You gonna run or just stand there?" the hunter asked getting closer to him.

Suddenly there was a bright light and yellow smoke.

"UGH!" shouted the Hunter fainting.

Yes, our beloved hero let a toot so hard it sent the villain flying across the room!

"What a blow! Talk about a mighty wind!" said Beauty with a smile.

"Feel my wrath! Fists of the backwind!" shouted Gasser.

"wow…," mumbled Beauty, "something stinks in here."

'Why does he keep starring at me?' thought Beauty.

'Why does she keep looking at me is she a freak?' thought Gasser.

'Ok, he may be really hot, but he's starting to creep me out now.' Thought Beauty.

"Checking me out huh?"

Beauty blushed.

"n-no its just Im trying to wonder why your starring at me?"

"I thought YOU were starring at me." He said.

"N-no…" she muttered looking away.

"Beauty, whos your little boyfriend?" asked Don Patch dressing like a mom.

"BOYFRIEND?" they both asked.

"Hm." Said Bobobo with a concerned look. He held a gun in his hand which didn't go unnocticed by Gasser.

"Um, uh, nice gun." Said Gasser.

"Yeah," said Bobobo, pretending to be a father, "I use it to shoot all my daughters bad boyfriends."

He gulped.

"Oh, I just hope hes not like the last one she had…" Don Patch cries.

"Now boy ya made my wife cry!"

"What? NO I DIDN'T!"

"Now, get down on your knees and tell her you'll treat her daughter with respect!"

"But me and Beauty aren't even-"

"Oh please, her last boyfriend almost… killed her…. OH PLEASE PROMISE ME!" The "wife" cried.

"Fine…" mumbled Gasser. He got down on his knees and bowed.

"I promise."

"YOU STUPID IDIOT! WHAT KIND OF PROMISE AS THAT! MAKE IT MORE SINCERE!" Shouted the "husband".

"Fine…Miss… I promise I will treat Beauty like she was my mom. With respect and love. I wouldn't even think about hurting her because…" he looks at Beauty, which the "parents" followed his gaze to hers.

Beauty blushed.

"Because, shes the only one I want, need, and love. Theres no one else that comes into mind when I think of her." He sat there, head bowed in respect. The wife burst into tears!

"OH MY! I JUST LOVE HIM! I APPROVE! I DEFINITLY APPROVE!" Shouted Don Patch wiping away her tears.

"If your gonna be datin my daughter, I need to know yer name." said the "dad."

"Um…." He looks down.

Beauty smirks walking over to him.

"Whats wrong honey, go ahead, tell them your name." beauty said smiling sweetly.

"My name is Gasser…" he said shyly.

"Oh how sweet, a gassie boy whos name is Gasser." Said Don Patch.

"Just make sure ye protect my daughter." Said Bobobo.

Gasser took Beauty' s hand and held it.

"I will sir."

"Good! Now were off!" Bobobo and Don Patch left while Gasser and Beauty followed, still hand in hand. She looked at him and he gave her a small smile.

"Hey Gasser?"

"Hm?"

She blushes, "n-nothing…"

He smirks and takes his hand out of hers and instead wraps his arm around her waist.

"So, HONEY, where are we and your parents going?" he asked.

"I- I don't know?"

"Oh look! His arms around her waist!"

"How sweet, ah, im about to cry again!"

"Lets give them something to cheer about…" he said turning around.

"But are you-" she was silenced as he placed his thumbs over her lips and kissed them, making it look like he actually kissed her.

"GET YOUR GRUBBY MITS OFF MY DAUGHTER!" shouted Bobobo running after him.

Gasser smirked and gave Beauty a peck on the cheek before running off. She sighed and brought her hand up to where he kissed her. Yes, maybe they would get together.

Me: ^^

Gasser: *carrying Beauty* She fell asleep cause she got tired of running.

Beauty: mm… Gas Can!

Gasser: *smirk* Oh look, Sleeping Beautys awake.

Beauty: *blush*

Me: Wow, remember, I don't own!


End file.
